1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly relates to an exercise machine providing power supplier.
2. Description of Related Art
Various exercise machines, such as elliptical trainers, steppers, or stationary bikes, typically have a driving wheel. The user of the exercise machine exerts a force to the driving wheel via hands or feet, so that different muscles can be built.
For different sizes of users or different training intensities, the exercise machines usually employ an adjustment mechanism to adjust positions. This can typically be done by an electrically-driven device. However, the layout of the power supply to the electrically driving device will be a problem to be resolved due to the space limitation or operation of components or due to other reasons.